Mobile devices such as smart phones and tablets have opened up a variety of new services that can be provided to users. An extremely popular and growing category of these new services involve location tracking and awareness. The geographic location of a mobile device can be determined using any of several technologies for determining position, including by referencing cellular network towers, Wi-Fi access point locations, or by using data from Global Positioning System (GPS) components. Example applications utilizing location tracking and awareness include everything from location reporting to social interactions based on position.
One common problem faced by many of these new services is the relation of a geographic position (e.g., a latitude and longitude on the globe) with a relevant location label (e.g., home, work, etc.). Prior art techniques and systems for solving this problem are limited to searching businesses or other publicly listed locations. Having incomplete data to create relevant and meaningful labels for geographic positions can degrade the quality of information presented to a user, thereby degrading their experience with location-tracking or location-aware services.